1. Field
The following description relates to a resonance power receiving apparatus, and particularly, to a resonance power receiving apparatus including a wireless power transmission function. In one example, the wireless power transmission may be transmission of a resonance power.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a laptop computer system may be provided with power via various wired cables, such as a power cable and the like, or through a wireless charged battery. Recently, studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to wirelessly provide power. Wireless power transmission technologies wirelessly transmit energy from a power source to electronic devices. Wireless energy transfer or wireless power is the transmission of electrical energy from a power source to an electrical load without interconnecting wires.